


Heal Thy Friend

by Alien_Insomniac



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Grief/Mourning, Other, PB&J sandwichs, this is gonna be sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 11:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15095753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alien_Insomniac/pseuds/Alien_Insomniac
Summary: Gealach comes for a visit and comforts rhombulus





	Heal Thy Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo as i canceled Furnal Epoch i decided to make this just for fun and to be honest it is a lot better than Furnal Epoch. I feel like i did better with the character in this.
> 
> Hope you guys like it as much as i do

Gealach gets together her clothes and backpack. She also makes some PB&J sandwich's for she is going to the crystal dimension to go and visit rhombulus.   
her claw comes out and she skims the air with it cutting a portal like a pair on dimension sizzors and She thinks to herself "i hope he's still sane after everything." then she heads into the portal and looks around to see all of the beautiful sparkly crystals that have different evil monster trapped inside of them. She eventually looks over to see him siting on a weightlifting chair with his head somewhat down. Gealach walks over to him slowly and softly says "hi." rhombulus looks up at the large black lion says. "Oh! Hello gealach." then she comes over and sits with him on the chair and asks "so. How's everything been going for you?" he looks into her sparkly blue and purple eyes "alright i guess." he says sounding depressed. gealach realizes and states "yeah kinda a dumb question to ask now that i think about it." rhombulus looks down again and sighs. "Nothing has been the same since lekmet has been gone. I've been really lonely and have had no one to talk too or play games with." he says a little irritated but also very depressed. "I know what it's like. Living as long as i do i've see lots of things like that and i've been alone since i was born. Only thing you can do is let it go." gealach says to comfort him. Then he gets up angered. "WHY COULD'VE IT BEEN ME!" he yells as he hits a crystal breaking it into small shards. He sits down crying diamonds. Gealach move closer to him and hugs him on his big green arm. "I don't want you to end up like him. I've had too much and see to them. It's painful and i can't bare it. Sometimes i honestly wish i could just destroy myself. The thing is you have helped me a lot with everything i've been thinking about and i really would break if you got killed so please. Don't wish death upon yourself. You will move on one day." then he comes up and hugs her a little roughly againest his big muscular body. "Woah Woah easy." she says as he kinda crushes her "oh sorry." he says as he let's go "it's ok." she tells him looking at him. Then she brings out the sandwichs and they eat and talk.

**Author's Note:**

> I expect you to be in tears right now
> 
> Probably not. It's not that good lol
> 
> I decided to tag my friend moomoobare as a co-author because she helped me make this. It would be as descriptive if it weren't for her.


End file.
